


Just breathe

by Danganronpabrainrot



Series: Mostly song fics/prompts [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Best Friends, F/F, F/M, M/M, Married Life, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23094895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danganronpabrainrot/pseuds/Danganronpabrainrot
Summary: Jane hopper comes out to her family and doesn’t get accepted
Relationships: Dustin Henderson/Lucas Sinclair, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Maxine "Max" Mayfield
Series: Mostly song fics/prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660675
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	Just breathe

**Author's Note:**

> This is technically a song fic, it’s from the musical The Prom. The song is called Just Breathe.
> 
> Modern

_Note to self, Don’t be gay in Indiana_

Jane sighs softly and sits on her bed, her eyes had been watering since she was downstairs. Suddenly those watery eyes turned into warm tears falling down her face 

_Big heads up, That’s a really stupid plan._

She didn’t understand.When mike came out to his family, They accepted him with open arms. When Dustin came out as pansexual, his mom was overjoyed. Why couldn’t it be the same for her?

_There are places where it's in to be out_

She looks at her phone on her nightstand and picks it up. She goes to Max’s contact and calls her. Max picks up automatically.

_Maybe San Francisco or thereabout_

“How’d it go?”Max asks nervously 

Jane is silent for a minute and sniffs “Horrible” she mumbles

“Awe, meet me in ten minutes. At the park?”

“O-okay”She mumbles 

_But in Indiana without a doubt. If you're not straight. Then guess what's bound to hit the fan?_

Max paces back and force waiting for Jane to get to the park. She had gone to the store before and bought all of Jane’s favorite things. She wanted to make her feel better because she felt really bad that her family didn’t accept her like everyone else did.

A few minutes later, Jane walked up to Max. Max immediately pulled her into a hug and mumbled something along the lines of “I love you Janey bean” that made Jane smile “I love you too Maxxie” Jane giggles into Max’s chest 

_Just breathe, Jane_

Max had bought Jane a bunch of food, sunflowers (her favorite flowers) and a few hoodies 

“Thank you so much max” Jane lies her head in Max’s lap. They weren’t dating but they had always been close and Jane liked it that way. Deep down Jane somehow knew she wanted to spend the rest of her life with Max and even wanted to marry her but she never mentioned it until now. “Max?” Eleven looks up  
“Yea what’s up?” Max looks down at her best friend  
“Would you ever marry me?” Jane continues to look up slightly tearing up  
“W-what?”Max blushes lightly  
“Would you-“  
“No no I heard you but where did that even come from?” Max sits Jane up to face her  
“I dunno I just-“ Jane stops herself  
“Why’d you stop?” Max tilts her head  
Jane doesn’t answer she just looks down.  
Max tilts her head up with her finger and rests her hand on Jane’s cheek “Jane Felicity Hopper, yes I would marry you. I will literally marry you as soon as we’re both 18. I love you so much, like for real.” Jane giggles slightly “You don’t even know how many years I’ve been waiting for you to say that”Jane smiles softly

Max smiles too and then does something she had wanted to do for five years. She kissed Jane. She kissed her best friend. She just kissed her whole world.

A year later, on Jane’s 18th birthday. Max and Jane secretly got married, only friends came so Mike,Dustin and Lucas went. That day was the best day according to Jane. She married the love of her life. Mike’s mom insisted on buying the two a house and would also pay for the first year, she claimed it was their wedding gift. 

They took a shit ton of pictures to torture Jane’s family with.

They got jackets specially made that said Mrs Mayfield that they both wore, Dustin took a picture when they first kissed because they both held up the middle finger.

**Author's Note:**

> Woooooooo I honestly don’t think Joyce,Hop and will would act like this if Eleven ever came out but I just thought it kinda fit her. Also yes I did make them get married. Don’t attack me


End file.
